


Good Enough

by peter_panda



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, kala is done with this shit, wolfgang has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves you-" he tried.</p><p>"And do you not?"</p><p>(Or, Kala wants to talk about their situation and Wolfgang is terrified.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

There was someone in his room.

It was alright. Still a bit weird, but familiar enough now that he didn't had a mini breakdown when he realised.

But it wasn't Lito or Will or Nomi. It wasn't even Riley. 

It was Kala. After 5 whole months.

She was wearing a lovely yellow blouse, her hair was shining in the dim light. She was still so heartbreakingly beautiful. And break his heart she did.

"I just wanted to talk." said she, looking stern but still somewhat shy.

He didn't say anything. He was so busy staring. He couldn't help it, it was like the first breath you drew in after a long, long dive. 

"I know why you were avoiding me." She said, gaze fixed in the general direction of his right shoulder. "But I think we need to talk about it. I mean, you don't have to talk, if you do not wish to. I have things to say."

No reply.

"I know why you said what you said." Her lips were tight. "I know what you were thinking-"

"I don't think you do." He rasped.

She was angry and he could see it, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe but she bit her lip and stayed silent. As if she was afraid of a fight.

"So, did you-" The sentence remained unfinished. He knew for a fact that he had no right to ask. She owed him no answers, not after all the things he said, all the things he have done.

"Do you see a ring?" She asked, quietly. She held her hand out for him to see. No ring.

He felt happy and horrible at once.

"You know what is the most stupid thing about you?" She asked all of a sudden, her voice fierce, her gaze lit. "You think you're not good enough for me but you also think you're somehow good enough to know what is good enough for me-"

"Kala-"

"What? Do you understand how utterly stupid it is? Do you-"

"He loves you-" he tried.

"And do you not?" Her eyes were wet now. His chest felt tight at the sight.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Matters to me-"

"Doesn't change a thing-"

"But I-"

"You saw!" He yelled then. He didn't intend to yell at all, but he couldn't stop now. "You saw what I did. What I am. You know- How can you not hate me? How can you look at me and see something that's not a monster? How can you- you can't. You shouldn't. You deserve better than this, better than all this little pieces of me that has no value and all this stupid sob story that will never go away. You deserve someone who will make you feel safe. Someone who can be a good father to your children. Someone who is not-" He shut his mouth. He didn't want to finish that sentence, he wanted her gone, far away from him as humanly possible with this weird bond that they share. He wanted her safe and good and happy. He couldn't make her any of those things.

"I will leave if you want me to." She said after a moment. "But I won't marry him. There's only one person who's allowed to decide what is good enough for me, and that person is me. Not you. Not him. Not even my family. No one but me gets to decide that." She closed her eyes. "It has nothing to do with what is good for any of us. It's about what we want, and I want you. Even if it means the end of me. I can shape my own path and you don't get to take my choice away from me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"And so was I, when I begged you to leave that damn house!" She looked properly angry now. "And yet, you didn't listen to me and instead of brooding and shutting you out, I respected your decision and helped. Why can't you do the same?"

"I never said I was as brave as you."

"You make me so angry, did you know that?" She blinked fastly, as if she was trying to blink tears away. "You make me want to strangle you. You are the most annoying person in this entire world, perhaps."

"That sounds like me." He said.

"But I won't give up on you." She said. "Because that's what you want and I'm tired of letting you decide what will happen next. You suck at decision making. You are not allowed to decide any other thing in this century. No, let's make that ever. No more decisions for Wolfgang."

"Yours will lead you to grave danger." He replied.

"Well, at least they would be mine." Her jaw was set. 

"Right."

"So?"

"Just- sit with me for a second?"

She let out a tiny annoyed sound. 

"You are an idiot."

"Yes I am." he said, while she sat down next to him on the bed, enough space to prevent any of their parts from touching.

He had a feeling that this surrender would cost him dearly. That it would make her suffer, consequently making him suffer. That she would regret ever coming here, ever having this conversation with him. 

But he was tired and she was so lovely and he was so fucking in love it hurt.

So they sit next to each other, not touching at all, just savouring the feeling of togetherness, while they still had time. While she still loved him.

He still didn't believe he was good enough for her but that moment? It was more than enough. It was worth dying for.


End file.
